


[Fanart] Pinky Promise

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: Inspired from a scene in Elisexyz's fic, "Blurred Lines"





	[Fanart] Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elisexyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blurred lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304167) by [Elisexyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz). 



[ ](http://fav.me/ddb1d6d)

**Author's Note:**

> Incidentally, Elisexyz wrote Blurred Lines for a fic prompt I posted on Tumblr. You can't exactly dictate where you get inspiration from, can you? Give it a read! ^_^


End file.
